


what even is this

by viscrael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Outsider, Pre-Slash, Yamaguchi's POV, theyre all second years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are they always like this?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	what even is this

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short and i actlly wrote it some time around july 18/19? (i only kno bc i was at a convention that weekend) but i just never uploaded it. so here it is now!
> 
> posted originally on my tumblr at calliopinaround

“Are they always like this?”

Yamaguchi tried for a laugh, coming out more forced than he’d intended, and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, they’re like this pretty much all the time,” he answered, looking over to where Kageyama and Hinata were busy in another argument, the two second years as loud as usual. As far as Yamaguchi could tell, they were mostly the same as the previous year, although there was an air around them that seemed to signify that they were somehow closer.

The first year blinked as he watched the two along with Yamaguchi. “So…they never get along?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say they don’t get _along,”_ he tried to explain. “They argue a lot, but I don’t think it really means anything. They—they work really well on the court together. You’ll see.” He smiled reassuringly.

His words didn’t seem to convince the younger. “They’re…really _loud_.”

As if on cue, Hinata’s voice yelling, “Come over here and _make me_!” could be heard around the court, where everyone was beginning to get ready to go home, the third years already having changed. A few of the first years had left already, since it was the second years’ turn to finish cleaning up.

The gym went oddly silent after the outburst. Yamaguchi tried not to stare at the pair, since he knew everyone else was.

Hinata flushed red, and just as he’d opened his mouth to say something, Kageyama had grabbed his wrist and all but dragged him into the locker room, the sound of the door slamming shut behind them echoing around the court.

Yamaguchi turned back to his kouhai. “You sort of get used to it.”


End file.
